Ayudame a volver a vivir
by Aiko Hiwatari
Summary: No quiero vivir, no después de esto, quiero morir pero... no te quiero dejar ir... ayudame, ya no sé que hacer. Reviews, está un tanto rara, pero se me ocurrió de pronto
1. Prólogo

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_"Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

'Cuando yo interfiero'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, ya que a mi me gusta escribir lemon (además de que no me sale ningún fanfic sin lemon), además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Las parejas las iré descubriendo más adelante, no se sorprendan por lo que pueda poner en el fic porque, a pesar de que debería, si dejo aclarado en la clasificación de lo que se trata, pues entonces el fic ya no tendría sentido

**PRÓLOGO**

Caminaba despacio y tambaleándose, su cabello estaba completamente mojado y caía ya sin forma sobre su cabeza, su ropa raída y empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel pero helada, aún así parecía no sentirlo. Llovía de forma torrencial como si el cielo le acompañara en su sufrimiento, estaba sin compañía en la calle, en un país que no conocía, bajo la lluvia y en un clima helado. Se apoyaba en los muros de los callejones donde caminaba, logrando así mantenerse en pie… apenas.

Pronto, al final de uno de los tantos lugares por donde había caminado, al fin pudo divisar lo que llamaría "hogar" y, en ese momento, a pesar de rogar por llegar ahí, se detuvo súbitamente. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de al fin haber llegado y quería correr para poder llegar pero le parecía aterrador el haber podido volver y sus piernas no se movían.

Su cuerpo clamaba por un baño para poder recuperar el calor y su mente deseaba un descanso, sin embargo sentía que por lo que estaba pasando era un castigo bien merecido que debía afrontar aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su pecado. Deseaba evitar una hipotermia y salvar su vida! … pero a su vez deseaba con todo su corazón suicidarse, terminar con la existencia que aún le quedaba

Sin más fuerzas o ánimos, se dejó caer pesadamente recargado en una pared frente a aquel imponente edificio haciendo saltar algunas pequeñas gotas con tal acto, debido a que bajo su persona se había formado un pequeño acto. Miraba de forma perdida el edificio, queriendo gritar y sin que un solo sonido saliera de su boca. Inconscientemente sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y gotas cristalinas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas confundiéndose inmediatamente con las gotas de lluvia y haciendo un contraste cálido al frío de su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos iban y venían en su mente aunque quería enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su memoria, el problema es que eran aún muy recientes; pero dentro de su cabeza las palabras de "fue mi culpa" se repetían sin cesar. Fue su culpa regresar tan tarde, fue su culpar no estar alerta, fue su culpa haber aceptado ir con esa persona y no haberle dicho que el camino de regreso era largo y tal vez peligroso cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse y solamente porque no quería preocuparle.

Fue su culpa… simplemente todo era su culpa, pero le era más fácil culpar a otra persona aunque no fuera su costumbre. Recordaba claramente lo que había pasado, viviendo de nuevo cada cosa y deseando olvidarla y borrarla con la lluvia, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Era de noche, de hecho ya casi había llegado un nuevo día, pero con el mismo sus ganas de vivir eran cada vez menos. Ya nada importaba, todo era estúpido e inútil

Súbitamente, escuchó pasos, más no les tomó importancia como a todo, se acercaban sin prisa ni reserva inconscientes de lo que vería delante de sí, aunque tal vez no le tomase importancia puesto que el ser humano se preocupa solamente por sí mismo, a menos que fuera como aquél ser que ahora se sentía derrumbado, alguien puro de corazón a quien el destino le jugó una mala pasada.

Su cerebro se puso en estado de alerta, dispuesto a correr, pero su cuerpo simplemente decidió desobedecer sus órdenes y, cuando lo pensó más detenidamente, en realidad no quería moverse, simplemente siguió viendo, sin ver, el edificio. Aquellos pasos se acercaban más hasta que simplemente ya no los escuchó seguir, más bien se detuvieron a su lado. Tardó poco más de medio minuto para reparar que alguien estaba ahí y se forzó a voltear para ver quién era, aunque algo dentro de sí le decía que no debería hacerlo al mismo tiempo de que quería ver a alguien que le pudiera ayudar.

Cuando al fin pudo ver a esa persona su cerebro no lograba procesar a quien veía ya que sabía quién era, sin embargo la cara, los gestos y la mirada de aquella persona no eran los que conocía de esa persona. De pronto sintió a su corazón encogerse a un punto mínimo, más de lo que ya estaba, ya que lo que menos quería en ese instante era que precisamente esa persona le viera, simplemente no quería que nadie le viera. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de llorar hasta que las cálidas gemas cristalinas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

Simplemente no sabía que era peor, su situación y su persona tan penosa y humillante o el hecho que le viera quien tenía en frente. Quería hablarle, decirle algo, pero era como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Se miraban a los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Era fuerte, pero no tanto y, sin previo aviso, sin siquiera sentirlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta verse en una oscuridad absoluta.

Lo último que pudo sentir fue que alguien le sujetó antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, y cómo fue alzado poco antes de perder completamente la conciencia, antes de volver a vivir su pecado, antes de dejarse llevar por completo lo que ahora consideraba una pesadilla eterna.


	2. Recordando

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_"Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Comentario)

--Cuando yo interfiero--

o-o-o-o-o-o-o Cambio de escenario o-o-o-o

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, ya que a mi me gusta escribir lemon (además de que no me sale ningún fanfic sin lemon), además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi (¬¬ como si Beyblade no lo fuera siempre)

5. – Las parejas las iré descubriendo más adelante, no se sorprendan por lo que pueda poner en el fic porque, a pesar de que debería, si dejo aclarado en la clasificación de lo que se trata, pues entonces el fic ya no tendría sentido

RECORDANDO

Oscuridad, dolor, miedo, rencor, odio, temor, rechazo, todo a su alrededor era negro y ahí estaba, sin nadie a quien asirse, estaba inmerso en ella pero estar así le producía un estado de intranquilidad al mismo tiempo que le transmitía una paz. De pronto, todo su ambiente cambió, volvió a sentir el dolor y la humillación en todo su ser; volvía a recordar lo acontecido y volvía a desear la muerte. Intentaba escapar de todo esto, pero por más que corría no lo lograba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe dejándole sin saber dónde estaba por instantes, aunque no le importaba. Lentamente su vista se fue adaptando a aquella oscuridad que comenzaba a ser demasiado acogedora y pudo notar la blancura del techo… un techo. Eso quería decir que ya no estaba en la calle, sino con alguien. Esto le aterró, pero no pudo moverse, aunque poco o nada le importaba ya lo que pudiese pasar con su persona.

Con la vista comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, ya que nunca había tenido problemas para adaptarse a al oscuridad. A su derecha pudo notar una ventana con unas gruesas cortinas cubriéndolas, e impidiendo la entrada a cualquier destello de luz. A su lado estaba una mesa de noche con una pequeña lámpara, al igual que a su izquierda. Las sábanas sobre las que reposaba eran suaves y de un tono oscuro que no pudo distinguir en su totalidad.

Era una cama grande, como para dos personas, pero se encontraba en medio de ella con un montón de almohadas mullidas a su alrededor, como para evitar que cayera del inmenso lecho. Como último punto pudo notar que el piso estaba alfombrado de un tono también oscuro.

La habitación tenía algunas otras cosas, aunque era muy sencilla, sin embargo ya no quiso indagar más ni atender su curiosidad, solamente deseaba dormir por mil años, o mejor aún, eternamente. Así pues, se acomodó en la cama sin importarle dónde estaba y cerró sus ojos con pesadez. Cuando se disponía a dormirse un ruido le alertó haciéndole notar que alguien le había estado acompañando y que, por la oscuridad y su cansancio, no pudo verle.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Vio que su acompañante se acomodaba en forma fetal negándose a responder la pregunta – Responde

- Vete por favor, no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie

- Eso no me interesa, me dirás ahora mismo lo que te sucedió y quién lo hizo – El silencio se hizo presente por espacio de un minuto – ¡Responde de una vez Ray!

- Para qué quieres que te diga algo que ya sabes Kai

- Esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír

La voz del chico bicolor fue poco más que un murmullo. El ojirubí sabía ciertamente qué era lo que le había pasado al chino, pero quería escucharlo de su viva voz. Ray supuso que él ya lo sabía puesto que, desde que despertó, intuyó de quién era aquella habitación, ya que traía un pants holgado color negro, algo que Kai solía usar, además de que su cabello estaba desatado y esparcido a su alrededor, a pesar de todo no quería decirle lo que había pasado, se sentía humillado y pisoteado.

Sin saber cómo, unas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes doradas y caían en las almohadas donde se perdían. Trató con todas las fuerzas que tenía de impedirlo cerrando herméticamente sus ojos, pero no pudo lograr su objetivo, lo que si logró fue sentir un peso extra a sus espaldas indicio de que alguien se había sentado ahí, a la orilla de la cama, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era

- Escucha, no me interesan las personas, no lo que suceden con ellas, mientras más alejadas esté de ellas es mucho mejor, sin embargo… siempre has sido el que ha mantenido unido a este equipo, el más alegre y a la vez el más pasivo de todos, eres el que logra el equilibrio, si no fuera por ti yo ya hubiese matado a Tyson hace mucho tiempo. Si alguien fue capaz de lastimarte, quiero saber quién fue… tu me preocupas.

Ray escuchaba atónito las palabras del bicolor, le había hablado sinceramente, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kai hablar tan abiertamente con alguien, y ese era él, se sentía alagado, y sería la persona más feliz del mundo, si no fuera por ese detalle tan atroz. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre la almohada de forma silenciosa y se abrazó así mismo al punto de que parecía una pequeña bola en medio de aquella inmensa cama. A su espalda el bicolor permanecía inmóvil ya que no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación siquiera similar, nunca había sentido la necesidad de consolar a nadie, sin embargo, ese "nadie" era Ray.

Ellos no eran los "mejores amigos" sin embargo, siempre había sentido que podía confiar en él, él era diferente a los otros. Discreto, táctico, pensaba antes de actuar, callado, fuerte, firme en sus decisiones, jamás se daba por vencido, hablaba con rudeza cuando era necesario y, más que nada, le daba su espacio, algo que nadie más hacía por él, Ray Kon había sabido ganarse su confianza y, por qué no, amistad.

Sabía que el pelinegro era un hueso duro de roer, y eso lo había demostrado claramente el la batalla contra Bryan, no se dejaba abatir por nada, ese era el Ray que conocía, pero, el que estaba acompañándole en aquella habitación tan silenciosa – a pesar de que siempre era así – no era Ray.

El Ray alegre ahora estaba apático, el Ray sonriente ahora estaba triste, el Ray optimista ahora estaba deprimido, el Ray lleno de vida y energía ahora parecía una vela a punto de apagarse, el Ray que conocía, estaba muerto… y se culpaba completamente por ello. Sentía que él era el único culpable de aquella desgracia del chino, y quería matar a quien o quieres le habían hecho eso.

En silencio, dentro de aquella solitaria habitación, juró a Ray vengarle lo que le habían hecho.

Volteó para ver al pelinegro y observó que parecía haberse dormido, puesto que su respiración se tornó lenta y pausada, casi rítmica. Al verle ahí acostado, tranquilo, ablandó su mirada rubí y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, nunca se lo había dicho a Ray pero, la tranquilidad que emanaba de su ser, se la transmitía a él también. Inconciente de sus actos fue colocando su peso en la cama y con su mano trató de tocar una de sus mejillas, sin embargo el cuerpo que estaba tan cerca de él, desapareció de en frente de sus ojos muy rápido, y se refugió en una de las orillas de la cama.

- ¡No me toques! – Su voz era apenas un murmullo simulando un grito, haciendo a Kai arrepentirse de su intensión y colocándose de nuevo en donde estaba – No me toques por favor… no me lastimes… no me hagas daño

Las palabras salían de su boca sin siquiera pasarse por su cerebro, haciéndole imposible saber de qué estaba hablando en realidad, a quién le dirigía aquellas palabras o siquiera en dónde se encontraba. Aquellas frases hicieron que el ruso-japonés se sintiera impotente y deseara haber estado con él en aquél momento con todas sus fuerzas, se odió a si mismo más que nunca.

- Yo sería incapaz de dañarte Ray

Probablemente no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, puesto que si lo hubiese hecho habría retirado lo dicho de inmediato, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de sorpresa, en medio de un abismo en el que se encontraba, sintió que había un salvavidas al cual podía asirse. Es cierto, les tenía miedo a todos y a todo pero… Kai era Kai, no le lastimaría ¿verdad? Al menos era lo que quería creer. Necesitaba encontrar alguien en quién creer, necesitaba…

Sin darle tiempo a su mente para meditarlo y tampoco para que el otro pudiese evitarlo, se lanzó al pecho del bicolor sujetándose fuertemente a su torso, dejando su cara oculta en él, y provocando un desconcierto en el ojirubí, ahí dio rienda suelta a aquellas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo sintiendo el calor del otro.

Kai no sabía qué hacer ¿debía apartarle¿debía gritarle¿permanecer indiferente y dejarlo llorar? O tal vez… Hizo lo que por instinto creyó más conveniente, aunque no sabía si era lo correcto. Relajó su cuerpo, que hasta ese momento estaba tenso por la acción del chico, y lo abrazó de una forma protectora que nadie pensó – ni él mismo – que pudiera tener, esto lo único que provocó fue que las lágrimas del ojidorado salieran más fuerte.

En esa posición, con esa protección y, en esa intimidad, dejaron a un lado las máscaras que los cubrían y dejaron fluir sus sentimientos. Al que creían sin sentimientos, dejó ver que su corazón no era de hielo, y el que era equilibrado, demostró que había muchas cosas que podían dañarle. El tempo transcurrió tranquilo, sin molestias, solamente ellos dos y aquella inmensa habitación. No supieron si habían sido minutos u horas, pero cuando al fin Ray se tranquilizó, permanecieron así otro rato más, abrazados, en medio de la oscuridad y en silencio…

- Ray… quiero que me digas qué te pasó… todo – Pudo sentir al otro acurrucarse más en su pecho como si quisiera fundirse con él hasta volverse uno – Por favor

- No quiero recordarlo

- Lo sé pero…

- Pero si tu me lo pides lo haré – No pudo notar una cálida sonrisa dirigida únicamente a él – tu sabes que desde el torneo de China Mariah me había dicho que si podíamos salir juntos y yo le dije que sería grandioso, y que me encantaría – El otro se tensó e hizo un gruñido tan leve que fue imposible percibirlo a Ray – Sin embargo, con todos los torneos en los que estuvimos nunca se nos dio la oportunidad, hasta ayer…

-------------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK-----------------------------------

Ray había al fin salido del hospital y se encontraba en su habitación, que ahora era para él solo ya que parecía que Kai quería tener más privacidad, ya que, en todo lo que llevaba de haber salido de aquel lugar, eso ya hacía una semana, no había visto al bicolor más que un par de ocasiones, ya que este salía desde muy temprano y regresaba ya muy entrada la noche, y ninguno sabía a qué salía.

Uno de esos días estaba él solo en aquel departamento que el señor Dickenson había rentado para ellos – y vaya que era un buen apartamento ya que parecía más bien una casa – ya que Tyson, Max y Kenny habían salido a pasear y él no se sentía ánimos para ello, aunque esto alertó a sus amigos, más una sonrisa los calmó y un "no me gusta sentir frío y este clima lo es demasiado". Así pues, se quedó solo.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y él ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión pues no tenía nada que hacer, más no quería tampoco salir, así pues se puso a ordenar el lugar para hacerlo "más acogedor". En la sala estaban varios sillones, en medio una alfombra color rojo y una mesa para el te, y él los acomodó a forma de quedar en simetría con la alfombra y, en la orilla que quedaba libre, colocó el televisor, quedando detrás de este un gran ventanal con un pequeño balcón que permitía ver casi toda la ciudad.

Atrás de uno de los sillones se encontraba la cocina con todo lo necesario como para que un chef de la talla de Ray hiciera sus delicias y rodeando a la cocina había un desayunador con cuatro banquillos altos para poder comer ahí. Pasando estos dos lugares se encontraba un comedor que era sencillo y a la vez elegante, aunque pocas veces comieran ahí.

Después del comedor estaba un corredor largo por donde estaban las puertas de las habitaciones; en total eran cuatro puertas. La primera a la izquierda era el de Ray y el siguiente era el de Kai, al frente del de Ray estaba el de Tyson y compañía y enseguida, al fondo a la derecha, estaba el baño U

Se dedicó a barrer, trapear, arreglar los cuartos, aunque más el de los chicos, pero a pesar de que lo hizo de forma muy detallada y tardó mucho en ello, apenas eran las siete de la tarde, así que, sin más que hacer, dio un hondo suspiro y salió a aquél balcón, con una colcha sobre él para que aminorara el frío, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

Con la mirada perdida en la ciudad, y sin nada más que hacer, se puso a pensar el por qué Kai había estado tan distante últimamente, sobre todo con él. Tan concentrado se encontraba que no escuchó el sonar del teléfono hasta el tercer timbre y, así, con pereza y arrastrando lo pies, se dirigió hasta donde éste se encontraba. Tal vez si estaba apático, eso fue lo que pensó, sin ánimos contestó

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Ray¿En verdad eres tú?

- ¿Eh? Pues si¿Quién es?

- ¡Vaya! No han pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez en que nos vimos y ya no te acuerdas de mí, qué mal agradecido eres Kon

- ¿Eres tu Mariah?

- Bingo

- Que alegría, dime ¿Para qué me necesitas?

- Quería decirte que en dos días partimos a nuestro pueblo y… pues… ¿Regresarás con nosotros Ray? – silencio - ¿Ray?

- Yo… no lo sé Mariah. Tyson y los demás quieren quedarse un tiempo aquí y conocer la ciudad, y yo quiero quedarme con ellos, ya que después de eso sé que no volveremos a vernos

- ¿Y después?

- Después ya decidiré que es lo que haré, me gustaría estar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible como para no arrepentirme de nada

- No seas pesimista Ray, seguro los vuelves a ver

- No soy pesimista, soy realista

- Oh Ray, yo… quiero que vengas….

- ¿Eh?

- Ven conmigo, mañana. Tengamos la cita que me prometiste. Te conozco y sé que es probable que no te vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo o que tal vez ya nunca más vuelvas a China, pero antes quiero que cumplas tu promesa… No te salvarás tan fácil

- ¡Pero Mariah!

- Por favor, concédemelo como un regalo de despedida

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. Entonces prepárate Mariah, porque mañana tendremos una cita mañana, pasaré por ti al medio día y saldremos a donde tu quieras

- ¡Genial! Entonces aquí te espero, no llegues tarde

Caprichoso fue el destino en ese día puesto que, en sus últimas palabras Kai llegó a casa, ese día mucho más temprano de lo normal. Rubí y dorado se encontraron frente a frente al colgar este último el teléfono y al girarse y, así de rápido y silencioso como llegó el ojirubí, así de rápido y silencioso se fue, dejando a un chino con un sentimiento de vacío en su interior y una tristeza profunda, aunque no sabía el porqué. Tal vez porque dentro de aquella mirada pudo ver una rudeza y frialdad ahora fue más intensa. Se puso a hacer la cena y la dejó servida, después se fue a dormir porque se sintió muy cansado de pronto.

Un nuevo día había llegado y como siempre Kai había salido muy temprano y ya no se encontraba en esa casa, eso hizo sentir un enorme vacío en el pecho del chino y, a pesar de que esto le hizo decaer sus ánimos, se obligó a arreglarse y estar listo para lo que le había prometido a Mariah, ya que si de algo se enorgullecía es que nunca rompía las promesas que hacía. Cuando terminó de arreglarse se fue una hora antes de lo acordado dejando a los chicos solamente una nota por su ausencia.

El lugar donde los White Tigers estaban quedándose, se encontraba un tanto retirado, es por eso que salió tan temprano, además de que quería evitar las bromas de su moreno amigo. Como los chinos no tenían tanto dinero se conformaron con un lugar muy discreto, pero lo que no le agradaba a Ray era que tenía que pasar por callejones muy solitarios y angostos, eso le ponía muy tenso, pero mientras hubiera luz no habría problema.

Llegó con Mariah a tiempo y toda la tarde se divirtieron mucho. Ella tenía una habitación para ella sola más que nada por que los otros miembros insistieron en que no era bien visto que una chica estuviera con cuatro chicos en una misma habitación, así que no tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre su ausencia. Ray la complació en todo, la llevó al cine, a comer, al parque, le compró dulces, chocolates y muchas otras cosas más y, alrededor de las cinco, volvieron.

- Me divertí mucho Mariah pero ya tengo que volver

- Espera, quédate otro poco por favor, aquí con migo

- De acuerdo, pero sólo un momento porque tengo que volver antes del anochecer

- O si no qué, te convertirás en calabaza ceniciento – rieron los dos – Pasa por favor

Así, con el ánimo tan alto, Ray pasó a la habitación de Mariah, pero no se dio cuenta de que se iba haciendo tarde, sin embargo la chica si, más no tenía ni la más mínima intención de informárselo al chino, más bien ella quería que él se quedara con ella, por eso lo retenía. Las horas pasaron y pronto se hizo muy tarde, Ray se dio cuenta de cuan noche era cuando un reloj anunció la medianoche por sus campanada, alertándolo.

- Oh cielos, ya es muy tarde

- Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta, parece que estábamos tan entretenidos que se nos pasó el tiempo

- Es cierto – se levantó del sillón en el que estaba – Es mejor irme

- Espera Ray, ya es demasiado noche, por que no te quedas a dormir, conmigo, como cuando éramos niños

- Por que ese es el problema Mariah, ya no somos niños y no se ve bien que yo esté aquí contigo

- Yo no tengo problema

- Pero yo si – se encaminó hacia la puerta pero unos brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura – Mariah

- No quiero… no quiero que me dejes. Ya estuviste mucho tiempo fuera de nuestra aldea¿no crees que ya es hora de volver?

- Mariah sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso, yo los traicioné

- Eso no importa – sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas – eso ya no importa ahora. Lee comprendió al fin el por que te fuiste, y estoy segura que el le explicará a los mayores y logrará que te acepten de nuevo, así que ya no tienes por qué huir, regresa con nosotros

- Eso ya lo sé Maria… - Por un instante los ojos de la chica brillaron de ilusión – Sin embargo, yo no siento deseos de regresar – Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes – Ahí ya no hay nada para mi, ya no hay nada que me haga regresar

- ¡Nada? Estamos nosotros, Gary, Kevin, Lee, estoy yo, que acaso no importo

- Claro que están ustedes, y todos me importan, tu también, pero ya no siento como si fuera mi hogar, siento como si fuera el de un amigo y que me voy a quedar solamente un rato, si pienso en quedarme, me siento muy incómodo, fuera de lugar.

- Pero es tu hogar, es nuestro

- Mariah…

El chino intentó decir algo más, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al impedirles la salida unos labios posados sobre los suyos sin su consentimiento, además había un peso extra sobre su cuerpo, todo esto lo había dejado desconcertado por instantes sin embargo, a pesar de que aquel beso era dado con pasión e intensidad, no era correspondido ni siquiera por una décima parte. Ante esto la pelirrosa se fue separando, muy a su pesar, de esos deliciosos labios

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué no me correspondes¿Acaso hay alguien más? – Su rostro escondido en el pecho del chico y su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos producto de su llanto – Contéstame ¿Acaso hay alguien más?

Al no escuchar la respuesta levantó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas para encarar al pelinegro, sin embargo este estaba volteando a un lado para evitar aquella mirada llena de dolor, no se sentía capaz de encararla, así que las lágrimas salieron más fuertemente y más abundantes

- ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?

- No es eso

- ¿Entonces?...

- ….

- Si tienes a alguien más

- No hay nadie más, solamente…. Solamente que para mi eres como una hermanita, así te veo. Creo que eres muy bella, muy amable y de la que cualquier chico pudiese enamorarse, pero yo no. Yo no siento nada por ti y nunca podré sentirlo – Palabras duras pero verdaderas

- ¡No me importa! No importa si no me amas, pero quiero que estés a mi lado, aunque me veas como a una hermana, yo si te amo. Seré capaz de soportar el que no me ames pero no que estés lejos de mi además…

- No seas egoísta Mariah. Probablemente tu puedas estar así pero piénsalo bien, tal vez alguien se llegue a enamorarse de ti y tu pudieras ser la persona más feliz a su lado

- ¡Mi felicidad está a tu lado!

- ¡Escúchame! Tal vez eso pueda llegar a pasar o tal vez no pero, se que esto va a sonar egoísta de mi parte…, que hay de mi Mariah, que hay de mi felicidad. Que tal si fuera yo el que encontrara a alguien a quien amar, no podría corresponderle por que estaría contigo y, aunque pudiera dejarte, no lo haría. Compréndeme Mariah – sujetó a la pelirrosa de los hombros y la obligó a separarse de él y verla a los ojos – No puedo hacerlo

La chica seguía derramando lágrimas pero en forma menos abundante, intentando entender. Se sentía mal, había amado a Ray desde niños, pero mientras ella lo veía con ojos de amor, él la veía con ojos de carió y hermandad… no quería, no quería dejar ese amor que había tenido por tantos años así nada más, quería… quería… lo que ella quería…

- ¡Me niego! No quiero que estés con alguien más, solamente yo puedo darte tanto amor, todo lo que necesitas, nadie te conoce tan bien como yo, yo soy la mujer perfecta para estar contigo¡Solamente yo!

- Ya basta Mariah, esto es suficiente, no hagas esto más difícil. Yo no puedo quererte de la forma en que tu lo haces, así que perdóname por favor

Lentamente se dirigió a la salida de aquél lugar dejando a la chica tan estática que parecía una estatua, con la mirada baja y sollozando su desdicha. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar

- Quédate por favor – se escuchó apenas un murmullo – Quédate al menos por hoy

- Deteniéndose en la puerta a punto de abrirla – no puedo

- Quédate al menos por esta no che

- No

- ¿Volverás¿Al menos podré volver a verte?

- Eso ya es imposible Mariah

La puerta fue abierta y cerrada, cerrando también un capítulo de una vida junto sy que ya no tendría continuación. Cuando la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse, la pelirroja pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de aquel que había amado en silencio durante tanto tiempo.

Tu lo arruinaste

El pelinegro no pudo saber lo que esas palabras ocasionaron a la chica, no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas gruesas y continuas que caían por sus ojos perdiéndose entre sus manos ni de los desgarradores lamentos que de su boca salían, no pudo ver lo triste de su mirada ni lo vacía que se sentía o de cómo su corazón y su alma se partió en mil pedazos. No pudo ver nada, todo por que ya se había ido

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba lloviendo, no sabía exactamente a qué hora comenzó, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas sino el hecho de estar caminando tan de madrugada por calles tan solitarias y en un país que no conocía. Apenas si podía ver por donde iba ya que casi no había luz, además de que el agua no le ayudaba -- OK yo no se si en Rusia hay este clima, pero deben admitir de que mínimo debe haber aguanieve ¿no?

Las gotas eran tan gruesas y frías que sentía que cada una era como una aguja clavada directamente en su pie. Quería apresurarse, así que comenzó a correr, pero no había pasado ni dos calles cuando el cansancio se hizo presente producto del frío que sentía y el agua que hacía su ropa más pesada, así que sin remedio tuvo que parar a descansar, podía escuchar sus jadeos y sentir cómo un humo blanco salía de su boca con cada exhalación.

Después de unos instantes pudo respirar más tranquilamente y se dispuso a seguir, sin embargo antes de poder continuar, comenzó a escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban, así que por reacción se puso en defensa. Aquellos pasos se acercaban lentamente hasta que juraría que estaba en frente de él, más de pronto aquellas pisadas cesaron, a pesar de esto no bajó su defensa.

Estaba preparado y dispuesto a luchar contra quien fuera, se mantuvo así unos instantes más y nada pasó, cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino alguien le atacó por la espalda y lo agarró por sorpresa, haciéndole caer de rodillas sobre el frío suelo. Quedó aturdido pero evitó desmayarse, pudiendo escuchar así una risa estridente y un poco maniaca que reconoció casi de inmediato

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí a un dulce gatito empapado y tiritando de frío

- ¿Tú?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Tardo mucho en actualizar porque casi no tengo tiempo de escribir además de que de pronto me quedo corta de ideas, pero tengo una para esta. Todos tenemos a nuestro personaje favorito en toda serie, y en ocasiones llega a ser más xde uno, pero ahora quiero que me digan a quién les gustaría que fuese el malvado en la historia, puede ser quien quieran pero obviamente no Kai, el personaje con mayor número de votos ganará. Dejaré un poco de tiempo de escribirla para que así haya muchos votos y escoja al malo de esta historia así que, empiecen a decirme a quién les gustaría, y de paso un review porfas 3


	3. Dolor

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

_"Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

ooooooooo Cambio de escenario oooooooooo

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, ya que a mi me gusta escribir lemon (además de que no me sale ningún fanfic sin lemon), además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, escucharon bien, es yaoi, si no les gusta y quieren leerlo aún así, pueden hacerlo, pero no critiquen lo que hago, porque lo hacen bajo su propio riesgo

5. – Las parejas las iré descubriendo más adelante, no se sorprendan por lo que pueda poner en el fic porque, a pesar de que debería, si dejo aclarado en la clasificación de lo que se trata, pues entonces el fic ya no tendría sentido

6. – El fanfic comienza en un flash back, pero después tomará el tiempo actual

**DOLOR**

La lluvia caía constantemente, sentía que cada una era como una aguja clavada directamente en su pie, quería llegar rápidamente a su hogar, sin embargo, ahí estaba atorado, en el piso intentando mantener un grado de conciencia, y, frente a él, una persona que no creería que lo encontraría ahí. Frente a sus ojos se imponía una figura alta, con los ojos y el cabello de un tono lavanda y una expresión de burla en su cara.

Su ropa estaba completamente mojada, cuando habían llegado a Rusia la BBA les había proporcionado una gabardina que, en aquellos instantes, ya no servía de nada por que también estaba empapada. Su cuerpo estaba helado, era plenamente conciente de ello, y cada vez respondía más lento a sus órdenes, pero al tener a esa persona frente a sí le impedía demostrar cualquier síntoma de estos.

De forma lenta, pero segura, se levantó del frío y mojado piso al que había caído por culpa del empujón del otro y le desafió a conciencia de lo que hacía, intentando aparentar firmeza que en esos instantes carecía. Su vista y sentidos se agudizaron preparándose para lo peor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Bryan?

- Creo que no estás en condiciones de preguntar nada, gato – le dijo con voz curiosa el pelilavanda mientras avanzaba de forma lenta hasta donde estaba el otro y vio como éste daba instintivamente un paso hacia atrás con cada paso suyo - ¿Tienes miedo?

- Jamás tendría miedo a un sujeto como tú – Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, cosa de la que carecía en aquellos momentos

- Pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario – se burló del pelinegro e inmediatamente puso una cara seria – He venido por la revancha del torneo

- Disculpa que rechace tu desafío – no borraba aquella sonrisa de su cara – Pero hoy no tengo ánimos

- No te lo estoy pidiendo – preparó su blade – Te lo ordeno. ¡Vamos Fallborg! – el blade salió disparado directamente al pelinegro

- ¡Drigger! – respondió de forma inmediata el pelinegro

Ambos blades chocaron en el aire pero, al estar Ray aún débil, fue Drigger el que tuvo que ceder espacio. Fallborg atacaba constantemente sin dar merced o alguna oportunidad para poder responder el ataque, lo único que podía hacer el pelinegro era defenderse, y a duras penas. El ruso estaba decidido a darlo todo por ganar, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograr su objetivo.

En aquél momento no estaban en el torneo, así que no había más que una regla, el blade que resultara en pie, era el vencedor. Los ataques de Fallborg eran muy fuertes, Drigger perdía rápidamente terreno sin que su dueño pudiera hacer nada al respecto y, sin su bestia bit, estaba más que perdido.

- Parece que no puedes hacer nada sin tu bestia bit – se burló del pelinegro

- Aunque Drigger no esté presente en mi blade, yo sé que tengo su ayuda. ¡Vamos Drigger! – Volvió a lanzar su ataque el chino

El blade de Ray se movió fervientemente ante los duros ataques del ruso, sin embargo, poco podía hacer para atacarlo, él mejor que nadie sabía que competir contra un blade sin bestia bit era más que fácil, aún así, él no se rendiría, daría lo mejor de sí. Pero Bryan era fuerte, y él lo sabía muy bien. Las fuerzas del chino comenzaron a caer rápidamente.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido y reclamaba por un descanso merecido, su pecho le dolía con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba y a cada momento se sentía más pesado y adormecido. Probablemente no aguantara por mucho más tiempo aquél tormento pero al menos le haría frente el mayor tiempo posible, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo el pelilavanda estaba adaptado a aquél ambiente tan hostil como lo era la fría Rusia, era su entorno natural, sobretodo por los duros y arduos entrenamientos en la abadía, parecía que aquél clima no hacía mella en él y, por lo que podía notar en su expresión, se estaba divirtiendo al ver sufrir al ojiámbar, aunque al ser él como es, pronto se tornó aburrido.

Aquél no era al que había enfrentado en el torneo, se notaba claramente que el pelilavanda era el que tenía la ventaja, pero eso no importaba, en un combate no importaba si la pelea era justa o no, solamente importaba ganar, o al menos eso era lo que siempre le habían instruido, y por causa de su derrota con aquél chico de cabello color negro, su orgullo había quedado hecho añicos.

Si bien era cierto que la abadía había quedado desintegrada inmediatamente después de haber terminado la dichosa competencia, su humillación no había desaparecido. Quería demostrarle al chino la humillación que se había recibido por su culpa , y con creces. Le demostraría que nadie derrotaba y vencía a Bryan Kutnetzov sin recibir su merecido castigo.

Los ataques de Fallborg eran muy fuertes, el chino ya daba síntomas de daños físicos, su ropa ya había quedado igual o más rasgada que la vez anterior, su cabello era un desastre – aunque en esos momentos poco o nada importara aquello – y su cara ya tenía numerosos arañones por tantos ataques, parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

- Bueno – comenzó el pelilavanda con aquella sonrisa cínica – Esto comienza a ser aburrido. Es hora de comenzar con la diversión

El chino no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa e incomprensión al no entender el sentido de aquellas palabras lo que desató una carcajada macabra en el pelilavanda que duró por unos instantes, para luego callarse en forma cortante y poner una sonrisa maniaca que, ahora sí, terminó por asustar al neko-jin al no saber el alcance de lo que era capaz el ruso.

- Termínalo Fallborg

Al escuchar la orden del pelilavanda, el blade comenzó a hacer ataques intensos al blade del chino que rápidamente perdió terreno, luego, dejando de lado aquél objeto, fue directamente a su dueño y comenzó a atacarlo de forma insistente, sin que éste se pudiera defender en lo más mínimo hasta que cayó de rodillas, en ese instante el blade dejó su ataque volvió a la mano de su dueño.

El chino respiraba agitadamente apoyándose en sus manos y piernas, todo su cuerpo le dolía, podía escuchar cómo el ruso se iba acercando paso a paso hacia dónde él se encontraba, de forma lenta como si disfrutara cada momento al verle sufrir de aquella manera. Cuando ya no le escuchó avanzar, levantó pausadamente su mirada para notar cómo el otro se agachaba hasta quedar apoyado en su rodilla izquierda su rodilla izquierda

El pelilavanda levantó su mano derecha hasta sujetar la barbilla del chino de una forma un tanto tosca para obligarlo a mirarle directamente. En su cara, el ruso tenía una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada, como si en realidad ya no razonara lo que estaba haciendo, esto hizo temer a Ray por sí mismo ya que, hasta hacía unos momentos, no pensó que las acciones del otro fueran más allá del maltrato físico, ahora lo dudaba.

Temblando internamente, el pelinegro miraba fijamente los ojos del otro, pendiente de cualquier acción del ojilavanda. Aunque estuviera vencido y en el piso, su mirada ámbar le miraba insistentemente, aún desafiándolo y, con cada mirada del neko-jin, la sonrisa retorcida del otro se iba ensanchando cada vez más, disfrutando de cada instante como si fuera el más maravilloso manjar del mundo.

No vio cuando la mano del ruso dejó su mentón, ni mucho menos el momento en que la mano izquierda de este tomara vuelo para darle un sonoro puñetazo en su mejilla y, por la fuerza del impacto, salió disparado hacia un lado dejándolo prácticamente acostado en el frío piso, mojado y sumamente cansado. Escuchó al pelilavanda acercarse nuevamente hacia él y sintió cómo lo alzaba, sujetándolo de su camisa, hasta que sus pies ya no tocaron la firmeza del suelo

Otro golpe fue propiciado en su cara mandándolo lejos de nueva cuenta y estrellándose con algunos tambos y bolsas de basura. El pelinegro se fue levantando lentamente y con esfuerzo del lugar a dónde había ido a parar, apoyándose en la pared que había a un lado suyo y respirando agitadamente, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo su rival se había colocado nuevamente frente a él, hasta que sintió un certero golpe en la boca del estómago que lo volvió a tumbar al suelo de rodillas.

Sujetaba su estómago fuertemente mientras tosía y al mismo tiempo intentaba recuperar el aire perdido y, antes de poder hacerlo, sintió una patada en su cara y parte del cuello que lo dejó completamente tumbado en el piso, podía escuchar la leve risa que aquello le causaba al ruso, sentía mucho coraje dentro de sí, pero estaba demasiado debilitado como para poder hacerle frente en la pelea.

Lentamente se fue incorporando hasta apoyarse en sus manos, cuando sintió que llegó el pelilavanda de nueva cuenta junto a él, aún no se podía levantar y estaba completamente indefenso. El ruso bajó hasta quedarse en cuclillas y, con una mano, volvió a sujetar su mentón hasta voltearle la cara para que le viera directamente. La cara del chino ya tenía varios cortes, moretones en las mejillas, tenía el labio partido, su ojo derecho estaba amoratonado y tenía un corte en la ceja izquierda.

Su cabello era un desastre, todo alborotado y ya casi suelto de su siempre firme coleta, sus nudillos estaban con raspones producto de los golpes que se había dado en la pared y al caer entre los botes de basura. Apenas si podía ver al otro con su ojo "sano" por que el otro cada vez estaba más hinchado. En este punto, ya el ojiámbar estaba al borde de la desesperación, rogaba tener un poco de suerte y que, después de haberle golpeado hasta el cansancio el ruso, se fuera así como había venido. Lamentablemente aquél día no era su día de suerte.

- ¿Sabes todos los problemas que me ocasionaste? – le preguntó al chico aún con el mentón de éste en su mano obligándole a verle directamente y aún con aquella sonrisa maniática en su cara– Te devolveré el favor…- Se acercó a su oído – Y con creces – Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja

- Déjame en paz – su voz era poco más que un murmullo

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te deje en paz? – Se mofó de las palabras dichas por el chino y le propinó otro bofetón que lo tumbó de nueva cuenta al piso – Entiéndeme bien – le agarró por el cabello levantándolo lo suficiente como para que sus rostros se encontraran – Apenas y estoy comenzando a divertirme

El chino ya no podía más con aquello, en verdad que estaba cansado, sintió cómo el otro agarraba con aún más fuerza su cabello y le estiraba para ser arrojado a un lado de nueva cuenta y cayendo boca abajo. Con pesadez volteó su cuerpo hasta poner su peso sobre sus codos, para poder estar medio sentado. No pudo notar la rapidez con la que se movió su rival ya que, para cuando acordó, ya lo tenía a sus pies. No sabía que era lo que en aquellos instantes le daba más miedo, si el hecho de que entendía perfectamente en qué situación se encontraba, o la mirada que en aquellos instantes le dirigía el ruso.

Intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás lejos de su alcance, su mirada ya denotaba aquél pánico que estaba sintiendo al caer en cuenta que estaba atrapado y sin salida, al notar que no avanzaba mucho en aquella posición – gateando hacia atrás apoyándose en sus codos – dio media vuelta quedando de nueva cuenta boca abajo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió el peso del otro sobre su columna impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Su cabello fue jalado de nueva cuenta, pero ahora hacia atrás ocasionándole un gran dolor a su cuello al ser estirado más de lo que él pudiera. Unos pequeños gritos casi sin fuerza fueron soltados de su boca mientras se escuchaba la risa lunática de aquél que lo torturaba. Pronto sintió el aliento cálido y húmedo del otro en su frío cuello, producto de la intensa lluvia que, ahora que lo pensaba, ya no sentía caer sobre sí.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, aunque ya no sabía si de frío o del pánico que estaba sintiendo al intuir que era lo que el otro tenía pensado hacerle. Por su cabeza nunca cruzó la idea de que a él pudiera pasarle aquello, él sabía artes marciales, era un excelente beyluchador y siempre estaba alerta, sin embargo, en aquél momento se dio cuenta de que el destino es muy caprichoso.

El pelilavanda comenzó a lamer el frío cuello del chino mientras éste tenía los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor que le causaba que le jalaran su cabello y por la posición en la que le mantenía en contra de su voluntad. No era una caricia ni sutil ni deseada, era algo repugnante, no quería aquello, no quería que el ruso le tocara, sin saber el por qué, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de pequeñas gotas cristalinas.

Aquella sensación un tanto viscosa duró poco tiempo y fue reemplazado por unos dientes que comenzaron a morder la piel acanelada del chino sin ninguna delicadeza, dejándole unas pequeñas marcas rojizas que, por supuesto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo al que los estaba ocasionando. Harto de aquella posición, el pelilavanda sujetó al ojiámbar de un brazo, lo volteó y lo dejó encerrado entre su cuerpo y el piso, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento al tener sujetas sus muñecas con una mano y sus rodillas sobre las piernas del chino.

Volvió a su tarea anterior, devorando el cuello del pelinegro con ansiedad y mordiéndole fuertemente dejándole, ahora, marcas moradas que tardarían días en desaparecer, por todo el cuello. Aquello era doloroso, con cada mordida o succión de su cuello emitía un grito que prontamente fue callado dado que el pelilavanda le propició, una vez más, un bofetón.

Las mejillas del chino se veían sumamente rojas de tanto golpe, sin embargo aunque quisiera – y vaya que lo quería – no lograba zafarse. De una forma brusca, el pelilavanda quitó la desgarrada chaquetilla que traía el ojiámbar, seguidamente abrió la camisa china del pelinegro haciendo que saltaran algunos botones y, de una forma un tanto fastidiada y por lo mismo más violenta, desgarró la camisa azul que siempre traía abajo, para al fin mostrar el pecho desnudo de su víctima.

No bien había logrado su objetivo, el pelilavanda comenzó a morder el pecho del ojiámbar hasta dejarle otras marcas similares a las de su cuello, al dejar las suficientes se fue a uno de los pezones del chico y lo mordió de una forma muy violenta, pareciendo como si deseara arrancárselo. Esto provocó que el chino lanzara un fuerte grito de dolor con todo lo que sus pulmones podían darle y, contrario a lo que el pelinegro pudiera pensar – otro bofetón – se escuchó una maniática carcajada por parte de su atacante.

Aquello parecía causarle mucha satisfacción al ruso, con cada grito que el ojiámbar lanzaba, parecía aumentar el gozo del pelilavanda. El cuerpo del chino ya estaba lleno de marcas, golpes, rasguños y sin embargo, él no parecía notarlo del todo. Por tercera ocasión fue volteado boca abajo pero, ahora al no tener libres sus manos, su mentón dio de lleno en el piso ocasionándole otra cortada más que, en vista de la situación, no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

De pronto, el chino sintió cómo sus pantalones iban descendiendo hasta tenerlos poco más debajo de las rodillas, y también podía notar el frío del piso sobre sus piernas y aquella parte de su anatomía que era tan íntima. De nueva cuenta, la boca del ruso sobre el cuello del chino, mordiéndolo, succionándolo y lamiéndolo de una forma aborazada, al grado que se daba asco a si mismo. También noto el como el otro iba bajando sus propios pantalones hasta sentir su miembro entre sus nalgas.

Las manos del otro le tocaban por debajo de su cintura, sus ojos anegados de lagrimas miraban ya a un punto a lo lejos. Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de ahí, su mente parecía haberse perdido en algún punto en el olvido, simplemente quería alejarse de ahí, dejar ese lugar y despertar de aquella pesadilla. Dejo de gritar, solamente se concretaba a estar ahí su cuerpo, pero su mente y alma estaban viajando muy lejos, ya no gritaba, ya no lloraba, el brillo de vida había desaparecido de sus ojos y parecía un vil muñeco de carne y hueso, Esto provoco la ira y frustración del ruso, quería oírlo gritar y llorar, clamar por ayuda.

Dispuesto a seguir con su diversión, comenzó a rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, que para ese momento se hallaban algo mas debajo de sus rodillas. Cuando lo encontró se lo llevo hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos; era un objeto pequeño, color rojo sangre y con los bordes color plata, y en uno de los extremos resaltaba un pequeño botón, casi imperceptible, de color negro. Al momento de presionarlo, salto a la vista algo resplandeciente, una pequeña navaja. Con la ansiedad a punto de desbordársele, sonrió de la misma forma que lo había venido haciendo casi toda la noche.

Sin que el chino lo percibiera, tomo su brazo derecho y lo jalo bruscamente para atrás hasta un punto en el que parecía que iba a rompérselo, sin embargo, el aludido ni se inmuto, seguía con su vista perdida, lo que borro la sonrisa del pelilavanda, pero solamente de forma momentánea, ya que la recupero al recordar lo que tenia planeado hacer, con el brazo del chino en aquella posición, hizo un corte empezando debajo del codo y hasta antes de la muñeca.

Ante esto, el ojiámbar volvió a aquella horrible realidad con un sonoro grito, volviendo a oír la carcajada maniaca del pelilavanda y entendiendo, duramente, que no le permitiría escapar bajo ningún motivo. De pronto sitio otro corte ahora un poco mas debajo de su hombro; las heridas que le propinaba eran algo profundas y sangraba constantemente. El ojiámbar sentía que aquello había durado una eternidad y no parecía tener fin, deseaba morir, deseaba que el ruso, en un arranque de furia, le cortara el cuello y acabara con todo eso, pero sabia que ese deseo era imposible

Los ojos del pelilavanda estaban desorbitados por todo el placer que aquello le estaba causando, adoraba escuchar aquellos gritos de terror y sufrimiento, así que sin mas siguió cortando aquella, antes, tersa piel morena del neko-jin, por cada lugar que se le ocurriera, espalda, pecho, piernas, brazos, antebrazos. En su mente, no comprendía por que todo esto estaba pasando, tal vez era su culpa por haberle hecho algo tan despreciable a su amiga de la infancia, al rechazarla con tanta rudeza que, ahora que lo pensaba, no se merecía.

Pensaba en sus amigos, en que probablemente a esas horas estarían todavía durmiendo placidamente en su cama calida, relajados, soñando y esperando el desayuno que el diariamente les preparaba. Veía a Tyson agarrado de Max a su pecho creyendo que es su almohada y a este durmiendo a pierna suelta sin ver que su pijama era mojada completamente por la baba del moreno, reponiendo ambos aquella energía que les caracterizaba cada día. Podía ver a Kenny, durmiendo placidamente con Dizzy a un lado de su cama, aun abierta. Su mente prontamente se poso en los recuerdos que compartía con ellos, las bey batallas, los viajes, los problemas y dificultades, las victorias

De un momento a otro en la cabeza del chino comenzaron a formularse preguntas sin ningún orden ¿Por qué había aceptado en primer lugar a salir con Mariah? ¿Por que había aceptado quedarse más tiempo? ¿Por que nadie escuchaba sus gritos?¿Por que nadie le ayudaba?¿Por que Bryan le estaba haciendo todo eso?¿Por que Kai no estaba ahí para ayudarlo? Todo esto se agloromeraba en la cabeza del pelinegro de forma tan rápida que no pudo notar la última pregunta que se hizo.

No podía más, quería que todo terminara ahí. El que una vez era alegría, positivismo, apoyo, valor, en esos momentos quería dejarse morir. Con terror, notó cómo Bryan comenzaba a acomodarse entre sus piernas, teniéndolo a él boca abajo y jalándole la cadera para que la levantara un poco y facilitar su trabajo, y él tampoco podía evitarlo ya que su brazo, jalado hacia atrás, le hacía que, si intentaba deshacer aquella posición, doliera de una forma horrenda.

Sin ninguna preparación, cuidado o, siquiera, advertencia, el pelilavanda introdujo su miembro en la entrada del chino, haciéndole a este soltar un grito desgarrador y que algunas lágrimas más brotaran. Era consciente y a la vez no de lo que estaba pasando, su mente quería irse y el ruso no le permitía, si existía un infierno, ese era, esa ráfaga de lucidez y desvarío cruzó por su mente en un instante. Sentía un vaivén rítmico y a la vez desenfrenado.

El brazo del ojiámbar, todavía hacía atrás, dolía con cada embestida que el pelilavanda daba, su otro brazo, dándole un leve soporte sobre el suelo frío y húmedo, su cara y su pecho contra el suelo, todo su ser le dolía. Poco a poco las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, y a él cada vez le iba dando más asco, por el hecho de que, en todo su frío cuerpo, lo único que se mantenía cálido era su entrada, y esto "gracias" a que el miembro del ojilavanda se encontraba dentro de él.

A lo que sí daba gracias, era el hecho que, entre tanto frío y debido a que su propio miembro se encontraba entre un charco de agua helado, su cuerpo no lo había traicionado y había querido reaccionar, aunque en realidad si quisiera hacerlo, porque lo sentía, podía sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba por aquella "cosa" que se encontraba en su interior, y se aborrecía por ello, se odiaba profundamente por aquellas reacciones que su cuerpo quería tener y que, por supuesto, no eran propias

El chino no lo entendía, debería sentir asco, y lo sentía, dolor, y lo sentía, pero… pero no entendía el porqué su cuerpo quería reaccionar ante aquellos tocamientos tan repulsivos, tan desagradables… otra vez el deseo de morir se hizo presente y con una mayor intensidad. Pudo sentir dentro de él cómo el miembro del pelilavanda se iba haciendo más grueso, a medida que las embestidas se incrementaban hasta que, de un momento a otro, pudo notar una viscosidad corriendo dentro de sí, el ruso se había venido dentro de sí.

La respiración del ruso era pastosa y desigual y la sentía sobre su hombro, cerca de su rostro, era como si intentara regularla y al mismo tiempo intentara reír. El ruso se levantó pesadamente saliendo de él y dejando escurrir su semilla por entre las piernas del chino, la cual se desvanecía lentamente a causa de la lluvia que aún caía e intentaba lavar su cuerpo sin éxito alguno.

El pelilavanda, ahora ya de pie, dirigía la mirada al suelo, donde aún se encontraba el pelinegro, mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, sin borrar en ningún instante aquella sonrisa burlona, llena de superioridad y desquiciada que tenía, dejando salir de vez en cuando una pequeña risa trastornada. En el piso, el chino se mantenía quieto boca abajo, con las ropas rasgadas y sucias y la respiración agitada y cansada, ya no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para oponerse a cualquier cosa que el ojilavanda quisiera.

El ojiámbar pudo escuchar atentamente el cómo el ruso se arreglaba, y también cuando comenzó a caminar hasta colocarse frente a su cara, aunque solamente pudo ver sus botas debido a que no podía ni quería levantarse de aquél piso tan helado que, curiosamente, se había vuelto tan cómodo y reconfortante para su cuerpo. Notó que el otro se comenzaba a poner en cuclillas para poder quedar relativamente a su altura, y también el cómo colocaba una mano bajo su mentón para hacerle levantar la mirada.

Dorado y lavanda se confrontaron, durante un lapso de alrededor de un minuto, en la mente del chino rondaba la idea de que ahora sí, su hora ya había llegado, que ahora que el pelilavanda había satisfecho sus deseos carnales, ahora sí acabaría con su vida, y es que, qué otra idea podía tener, viendo aquella sonrisa maniaca perene en sus labios y la navaja aún asida en su mano. Se esforzaba por mantener un poco de cordura y conciencia ya que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Lentamente, el ruso levantó la mano donde tenía la navaja e, instintivamente, el ojiámbar cerró sus ojos esperando el final de su existencia. Sin embargo, pasados uno segundos, en los cuales no pasó nada, se animó a abrirlos nuevamente, notando que aquella afilada navaja ya no estaba más en la mano del otro, no lo entendía, no comprendía qué más es lo que podría querer el pelilavanda.

Sin que el chino lo esperara, el ruso retiró abruptamente su mano de la cara del otro y borró aquella sonrisa que había estado desde que aquella pesadilla hubiera comenzado, esta acción, lejos de tranquilizarle, le puso aún más nervioso, si es que se podía. El ojiámbar vio como el otro se paró lentamente y mantenía su mirada fija en él, en su persona, en su cuerpo ahí tirado y, por solamente una fracción de segundo, algo en aquella mirada cambió, no supo qué, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, debido a que fue tan efímero, se seguramente había sido nada.

El ruso se mantenía mirándolo, un tanto ausente, pero a la vez deteniéndose en cada detalle del cuerpo del pelinegro y, sin previo aviso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse, así como había llegado, de forma silenciosa. El otro no pudo más que quedársele viendo mientras se alejaba lentamente entre la lluvia y la oscuridad que quedaba hasta perdérsele de vista, ya sin aquél ser presente, se puso a llorar amargamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado la pesadilla hasta aquél momento, su mente no le permitía descansar, se concentraba en volver a vivir aquellos momentos que acababan de pasar, su boca no dejaba salir aquellos gritos y quejidos que se guardaban en su garganta y sus ojos no dejaban de brotar unas gotas cristalinas que caían hasta el piso, dejándole un camino cálido en contraste a cómo se encontraba el resto de su rostro, pero que no se podían ver debido a que la lluvia se encargaba de borrar cualquier rastro de evidencia de que ahí hubieran estado.

Se pasó un buen tiempo ahí, en aquella posición, boca abajo, con los pantalones aún abajo y el agua aún intentando borrar aquella semilla dejada dentro de sí, sintiendo el frío y a la vez no sintiéndolo, hasta que en un momento, comenzó a incorporarse de forma pesada y lenta, acomodándose su ropa hasta dejarla lo más presentablemente posible, aunque en realidad lo hacía más de forma instintiva que si en realidad del importara, pero aún así, no quería que supieran que le había pasado, prefería que pensaran que alguien lo había asaltado a la dolorosa realidad.

El chino comenzó a salir de aquél oscuro callejón, a paso lento, con su ropa rasgada y sucia, empapada completamente, y varias cortadas bajo la piel; se iba sosteniendo del muro debido a que, si no lo hacía, estaba seguro que de un momento a otro perdería la conciencia. Pasaron no más de 15 minutos cuando al fin pudo divisar el edificio que desde hacía horas buscaba y anhelaba y, sin pensarlo, una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica y carente de humor afloró en su rostro, mientras que un pensamiento afloró en su mente: "Y pensar que estaba tan cerca"

Caminaba despacio y tambaleándose, su cabello estaba completamente mojado y caía ya sin forma sobre su cabeza, su ropa raída y empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel pero helada, aún así parecía no sentirlo. No había parado de llover en toda la noche e, internamente, agradeció aquél acompañamiento en su sufrimiento, se sentía sucio, solo, desesperado y ya no había esperanza, cuando estuvo frente al edificio se detuvo súbitamente. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de al fin haber llegado y quería correr para poder llegar pero le parecía aterrador el haber podido volver y sus piernas no se movían.

Su cuerpo clamaba por un baño para poder recuperar el calor y su mente deseaba un descanso, sin embargo sentía que por lo que estaba pasando era un castigo bien merecido que debía afrontar aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su pecado. Deseaba evitar una hipotermia y salvar su vida!!! … pero a su vez deseaba con todo su corazón suicidarse, terminar con la existencia que aún le quedaba

Sin más fuerzas o ánimos, se dejó caer pesadamente recargado en una pared frente a aquel imponente edificio haciendo saltar algunas pequeñas gotas con tal acto, debido a que bajo su persona se había formado un pequeño charco. Miraba de forma perdida el edificio, queriendo gritar y sin que un solo sonido saliera de su boca. Una vez más las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y perdiéndose nuevamente de forma inmediata al contacto con la lluvia

Su respiración agitada, a causa del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar ahí, hacían una pequeña nube humo con cada exhalación. Se sentía perdido, su alma estaba perdida, su persona estaba perdida, él estaba perdido, por que aquellas ganas de vivir, iban desapareciendo con cada respiración, con cada rayo de sol que comenzaba a asomarse para dar lugar a un nuevo día, ya nada importaba, ya nada valía…

Súbitamente, escuchó pasos, más no les tomó importancia como a todo, se acercaban sin prisa ni reserva inconscientes de lo que vería delante de sí, aunque tal vez no le tomase importancia puesto que el ser humano se preocupa solamente por sí mismo, a menos que fuera como aquél ser que ahora se sentía derrumbado, alguien puro de corazón a quien el destino le jugó una mala pasada.

Su cerebro se puso en estado de alerta, dispuesto a correr, pero su cuerpo simplemente decidió desobedecer sus órdenes y, cuando lo pensó más detenidamente, en realidad no quería moverse, simplemente siguió viendo, sin ver, el edificio. Aquellos pasos se acercaban más hasta que simplemente ya no los escuchó seguir, más bien se detuvieron a su lado. Tardó poco más de medio minuto para reparar que alguien estaba ahí y se forzó a voltear para ver quién era, aunque algo dentro de sí le decía que no debería hacerlo al mismo tiempo de que quería ver a alguien que le pudiera ayudar.

Cuando al fin pudo ver a esa persona su cerebro no lograba procesar a quien veía ya que sabía quién era, sin embargo la cara, los gestos y la mirada de aquella persona no eran los que conocía de esa persona. De pronto sintió a su corazón encogerse a un punto mínimo, más de lo que ya estaba, ya que lo que menos quería en ese instante era que precisamente esa persona le viera, simplemente no quería que nadie le viera. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de llorar hasta que las cálidas gemas cristalinas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

Simplemente no sabía que era peor, su situación y su persona tan penosa y humillante o el hecho que le viera quien tenía en frente. Quería hablarle, decirle algo, pero era como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Se miraban a los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Era fuerte, pero no tanto y, sin previo aviso, sin siquiera sentirlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta verse en una oscuridad absoluta.

Lo último que pudo sentir fue que alguien le sujetó antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, y cómo fue alzado poco antes de perder completamente la conciencia, antes de volver a vivir su pecado, antes de dejarse llevar por completo lo que ahora consideraba una pesadilla eterna.

----------------------------------------- END FLASH BACK -------------------------------------------

Ray le contó todo al bicolor, lo mejor que pudo, no sin soltar lágrimas en el proceso, no sin volver a sentir aquella impotencia de no haber podido defenderse, no sin poder evitar escuchar aquellas palabras en su cabeza que solamente le repetían que todo eso le sucedió a causa de sus acciones, de la mala persona que fue ante Mariah, y, por sobre todo, no sin olvidar omitir en todo momento el nombre de su agresor. Después de que terminó su relato, todo fue silencio

El ruso-japonés tenía las manos apretadas en puños, al grado que ya se le veían blancas a falta de circulación. El chino no notó esto porque en todo momento se mantuvo acurrucado, en posición fetal, evitando verle debido a la vergüenza, o la poca que le quedaba. De pronto, el ojirubí se levantó de donde se había quedado sentado en todo momento, en una orilla de la cama, hasta darle la vuelta y quedar frente al rostro del pelinegro, quien no lo notó hasta el bicolor puso una mano sobre su rostro de forma suave y cálida.

Esta acción ocasionó que el ojiámbar se asustara como si fuera un gato y dejó aquella posición fetal que tenía para arrinconarse en la otra orilla de la cama, lo más lejos que pudo de su acompañante silencioso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, cristalinos, y llenos de terror y pánico, aquella reacción también asombró al ojirubí, dejándole con la mano en aquella posición alzada al aire como cuando había tocado el suave rostro del neko-jin y le miraba con asombro.

Con resignación, el ruso-japonés se levantó lentamente y se volvió a sentar en la orilla de la cama, perdiendo su vista en la mano con la que había tocado aquél rostro angelical y luego viéndole volverse un puño. Se tragó el dolor interno que tenía al ver a aquel ser que era lleno de vida y vigor ahora reducido a aquello y le preguntó con la voz más fría que tenía en aquellos instantes.

Escuchame bien Ray, te lo preguntaré una sola vez y quiero que me respondas – hizo una pausa y volvió su vista de su puño al pelinegro – Quiero que me digas, quién te hizo esto – Se le quedó viendo fijamente y, notando la negación a contestar, simplemente se paró y comenzó a caminar a la salida – Entonces – dijo con la mano en el pomo – Creo que tendré que tomar medidas extremas – suavizó su voz – Ray, juro que quien te hizo esto, lo pagará – y salió del lugar

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Oh por Dios XDDDDDDDD tardé mucho en actualizar pero juro que no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir con esto T_T lo siento. Además no tengo mucho tiempo =( quiero más tiempo para escribir T_T.

Bueno, ahora sí, díganme si les gustó o no el capítulo o si la espera valió la pena o no XD y pues… jeje debido a las fechas supongo que se puede considerar un regalo de navidad y año nuevo juntos XD.

Aprovechando espero que se la hayan pasado muy padre en navidad y que santo jojo les haya traído los juguetes que querían y que hayan estado en compañía de su familia y todos sus seres amados y pues, de paso les deseo un feliz año nuevo, un excelente año, que cumplan muchos objetivos y pues que alcancen nuevas metas, que se las propongan y alcancen y que este año venidero esté lleno de cosas nuevas y buenas para todos, y si algunas son malas, que las tomen en experiencia de que son para que crezcan como personas =D

Ahora si me voy, los molesto con un pequeño review de la historia =3

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo 2009


	4. Permíteme Ayudarte

Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

- Comentario -

_ Cambio de escenario _

2. – Ningún personaje de Beyblade ni la idea original es mío, todo es de su creador Takao Aoki

3.- Este va a ser un fic clasificación R, ya que a mi me gusta escribir lemon (además de que no me sale ningún fanfic sin lemon), además no me gustaría alguna demanda por alguien que no aguantó, así que si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo, y no me manden reporte, se siente bien feo que te eliminen tu fic. Además de esto será un poquito depresivo.

4.- Aquí hay yaoi, sobre advertencia no hay engaño

5. – Las parejas las iré descubriendo más adelante, no se sorprendan por lo que pueda poner en el fic porque, a pesar de que debería, si dejo aclarado en la clasificación de lo que se trata, pues entonces el fic ya no tendría sentido

**PERMÍTEME AYUDARTE**

Había dicho aquellas palabras sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente dejó que fluyeran de su boca, cerró detrás de sí la puerta y, apenas habiendo hecho esto, se recargó en ella completamente, se sentía extraño, como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre sus hombros; posó ambas manos sobre su rostro y lo ocultó tras de ellas, era la primera vez que se sentía así: impotente.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, pensó que era una ventaja que sus demás compañeros no se encontraran en esos momentos o si no una ráfaga de preguntas del porqué se encontraba tan decaído y aún más porqué lo estaba demostrando, comenzarían a surgir, además del dónde estaba el chico proveniente de China.

Quería golpear a alguien, mejor dicho, quería matar a alguien, quien quiera que se hubiera atrevido a ponerle una mano al neko-jin. Aún no comprendía el por qué se empeñaba en no revelarle el nombre de quién le había hecho tal atrocidad, estaba furioso con él por esa razón, pero más furioso estaba consigo mismo por haber permitido que alguien dañara a una persona que estimaba. Él mismo se sentía morir con sólo verle en ese estado, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que, quien le transmitía ese sentimiento de querer vivir día a día, era ni más ni menos que el dueño de Drigger.

De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par, algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza, si el chino no quería decirle quién había sido, entonces era porque le conocía, muy probablemente él ya conocía a esa persona, y tal vez la estimara, esa podría ser la razón de la renuencia del ojiámbar a decirle quién era el culpable. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y los hizo rechinar, sus ojos despedían furia y fuego, sus manos se cerraron en un fuerte puño al grado de que los nudillos comenzaban a ponérsele blancos, cuando le dijo al pelinegro que tomaría medidas para dar con el culpable no mintió.

Volviendo a su temple de siempre se levantó de dónde había estado sentado y caminó hasta la sala del que temporalmente era su hogar, tomó el teléfono por el cual había visto hablar a su compañero hacía apenas un día – se le antojó muy lejano el recuerdo – y marcó pasivamente los números, escuchó el pitido alrededor de dos veces y, después, el cómo le respondían al otro lado.

* * *

En su cabeza resonaban aquellas palabras dichas pro el bicolor que sonaban como una clara amenaza, llenas de odio y frialdad, una que nunca había empleado para con él antes, su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente al oírlas, aunque no supo descifrar muy bien si fue por miedo o por algo más, realmente no le importaba mucho, en esos momentos solamente se le antojaba dormir por la eternidad.

Se volvió a recostar sobre la mullida cama, en una posición semi fetal, pensó que para ese momento debería tener hambre, pero no tenía, también pensó que debería sentirse cansado, pero no lo notaba, pensó que debería tener sueño, pero se encontró con que no se le antojaba dormir, pensó que debería haber muerto, fue la única idea con la cual se pudo identificar.

Miraba a un punto vacío en la habitación, de hecho todo lo sentía vacío, hasta su propio cuerpo, era como si nada más fuera el cascarón, un simple contenedor que ahora no tenía nada dentro; un suspiro se escapó de sus labios sin que fuera consciente de él. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, los recuerdos no le otorgaban ninguna tregua, iban y venían constantemente torturándole a cada momento.

Con mirada ausente se levantó de dónde estaba, comenzó a esculcar entre sus cajones, revolviéndolos y dejándolos en completo desorden, sabía lo que buscaba, sabía que no debería estarlo buscando, sin embargo en esos momentos su razón estaba relegada al rincón más vacío de su ser por todos sus demás sentimientos, era como un niño que nadie prestaba atención.

Después de unos minutos, o segundos, no lo sabía, no le interesaba, encontró lo que quería, aún estaba empaquetado, como nuevo, lo había comprado hacía ya unas dos semanas pero al final no se ocupó así que prefirió guardarlo ya que nunca se podía saber cuándo se necesitarían ese tipo de cosas, sonrió internamente al pensar que era bueno haberlo guardado.

Tomó el pequeño objeto, lo estrechó entre sus manos y pareció que lo abrazaba, sintió como si eso fuera su barca salvavidas, algo a lo que asirse cuando todo lo demás se haya hundido; igual de lento que se paró, igual se volvió a colocar en la mullida cama, colocó el objeto bajo el colchón, no quería que nadie lo viera ni tampoco que se lo quitaran, era suyo. Se volvió a acostar en el tálamo, queriendo dormir, y a la vez no, qué contradictorio.

Se quedó viendo un punto al vacío por no supo cuánto tiempo, últimamente le daba igual si eran segundos, minutos, horas o tal vez días, simplemente dejaba su mente en blanco, dejaba su cuerpo descansar aunque su alma estuviera hecha añicos. De pronto el pestillo de la puerta se escuchó haciéndole notar que alguien iba a entrar, seguramente sería el bicolor, puesto que suponía que los demás chicos no estaban ahí, era demasiado el silencio.

Ahora sí, a diferencia de antes, logró escuchar los sigilosos pasos, notó cómo éstos se detenían a su espalda – ya que estaba recostado de tal forma que la puerta estaba tras de él – y ahí se quedaban, no hizo intento de preguntarle, ni tampoco de saber el por qué había vuelto o por qué se detenía ahí, simplemente le dejó ser, así como él mismo le había dejado ser tantas veces.

No hablaban, nunca había sido necesario el entablar alguna charla para sentirse cómodos entre ellos, la simple compañía era lo que les permitía sentirse así, a gusto, relajados, completos….si, porque el otro siempre les permitía sentirse llenos, era como si por separados algo dentro de ellos les dijera que faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas que eran, pero juntos, estaban perfectos, seguramente se debía a su amistad.

Volvió a escuchar el sonido de los pasos del ojirubí que comenzó a avanzar de nueva cuenta hacia él, pudo notar que estaba ya muy cerca cuando el colchó de la cama se hundió un poco ante el peso del bicolor, seguramente se había sentado en la orilla con el propósito de no asustarlo nuevamente con sus actos de repentina cercanía que, si debía ser sincero, le desconcertaban un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerse a pensar en ello, no, en esos momentos no quería pensar en nada.

- Les dije habías regresado muy noche y estabas durmiendo – contestó a una pregunta no hecha – Después de eso dijeron algo de salir a ver cómo era por aquí – soltó un bufido que pareció algo como una risa carente de alegría – No comprendo su estúpida necedad de ver algo tan frío y carente de vida como lo es Rusia – hizo otra pausa – Tan frío, tan desolado…- dijo esto último como un susurro – No sé cuánto tiempo estén fuera, sin embargo no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pregunten por ti de nuevo – admitió chasqueando la lengua en señal de disgusto

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos de nueva cuenta, era un poco extraño que el callado ahora fuera el neko-jin quien siempre tenía algún tema de conversación y era el que evitaba que aquella habitación callera en las sombras y penumbra y, el bicolor quien era siempre el que escuchaba atentamente todo – pese a que pareciera lo contrario – fuera el que intentara mantener el lugar con algún sonido.

Era prácticamente imposible para él mantener una charla, es decir, nunca lo hacía y, ahora que era necesario, no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, de hecho debía admitir que lo que le había dicho no era siquiera una plática, le estaba informando algo para que estuviera al tanto de su propia situación, se maldijo internamente por ser tan inútil eh inexperto en ese ambiente.

Pasó un tiempo sin que ninguno dijera nada, a pesar de que el ruso-japonés le gustaba siempre estar en silencio el hecho de que el ojiámbar no le proporcionara ningún sonido le empezaba a crispar los nervios. De pronto se escuchó un ligero ruido algo lejano, volteó a ver a su compañero silencioso y notó, para su desgracia, que a él no le importó en absoluto aquello, simplemente dejó que todo siguiera su curso, gruñó por lo bajo presa del disgusto y volvió a salir de aquella habitación que, ahora, se le hacía tétrica, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado como para que los chicos ya hubieran vuelto pero ¿Realmente importaba?

Logró dejar aquél cuarto justo antes de que sus compañeros de equipo se percataran de que salía de una habitación que no era la suya, volvió a tomar su temple de siempre y caminó hasta dónde estaban ellos, apretó inconscientemente sus puños y gruñó de nueva cuenta, no supo porqué pero detestó en aquellos momentos más que nunca al nipón, al rubio y al pequeño que era Kenny.

- Esa plaza estuvo genial – admitió el americano lleno de alegría

- Debo admitir que la cultura de aquí es muy distinta a Japón, a pesar de haber investigado sobre ella es mucho más asombroso vivirlo en carne propia – expresó con asombro el chico de gafas

- Pero de qué hablan – interrumpió el peliazul – La comida – dijo con alegría – La comida es simplemente maravillosa

- Tu nunca cambias Tyson – rió el rubio

- Pero Maxie – reclamó - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener la oportunidad de probar algo como esto otra vez?

- Pues en el siguiente torneo que vengamos, supongo – contestó como si nada

- Para eso tendría que pasar un año – se quejó – Mi estomago no lo soportaría

- Realmente eso no es cierto – le habló el pelinaranja – Tú serías quien no lo soprtaría, tu estómago te aseguro que ni quejas te pondría – sonó como si se burlara

- ¡Kenny! – dijo en un tono de lamentación ocasionando que los otros dos se rieran

- A todo esto – Dijo el ojiazul una vez que se hubieran calmado - ¿Ya habrá despertado Ray? Ah dormido mucho

- Seguramente estará aún dormido – respondió como si nada el peliazul

- Pero Ray no es un flojo como tú Tyson – le indicó el pelinaranja

- ¡Oye! – Volvió a reclamar por el ataque constante a su persona – Bueno, no averiguaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí, mejor vayamos a su habitación a verlo – se dio media vuelta para ir a su destino

- No – resonaron unas frías palabras por todo el lugar haciendo que los chicos voltearan a ver de dónde provenían

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó un poco confundido el nipón - ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos eso? Si queremos vamos a ver a nuestro amigo, no eres nadie para impedírnoslo

- Está enfermo – respondió haciendo acoplo de todo su autocontrol y rogando porque alguien creyera aquella absurda mentira, que no era mentira del todo

- ¿Se encontrará bien? – Preguntó preocupado el americano al dueño de Dragoon

- No sé – le respondió el peliazul apoyándose con un ademán subiendo sus hombros - ¿Por qué no le preguntas al rey del hielo? – Dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza al ruso-japonés que para ese momento ya se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso con agua – Hey, Kai – le llamó para captar su atención – Al menos dinos, ¿Ray sigue vivo?

El dueño de Dragoon no fue consciente de la mirada llena de odio, desprecio y coraje que el bicolor estaba mostrando, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, el haberle dicho aquellas palabras hizo que su sangre hirviera de nueva cuenta al recordar el cómo se encontraba su amigo chino, pero claro, ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea, y él no se los iba a informar bajo ningún motivo.

- Hey Kai – volvió a llamarle al no obtener respuesta – Tan amable como siempre – se quejó – Pues bien, si no me vas a responder mejor iré a verlo yo mismo

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ir a verlo Tyson! – su autocontrol no era mucho y, volteándose a verlo y encarándole, le respondió de forma ácida y furiosa, sin olvidar que alzó un poco más de la cuenta su voz

- ¿O si no qué? No eres nadie para prohibirnos o no ver a nuestro amigo, porque a diferencia tuya, para nosotros Ray si es un amigo, no que tú, que nada más te preocupas por ti mismo. Tú eres un antisocial carente de sentimientos y corazón, pero los demás si estamos vivos, somos capaces de sentir, tú ni siquiera puedes sentir amistad o cariño ante nadie, obviamente eres incapaz de amar, si dejamos a Ray contigo seguramente moriría a causa de tu indiferencia además….

- Basta ya Tyson – le paró el americano – seguramente lo que Kai quiso decir es que Ray en estos momentos está durmiendo ¿cierto Kai? – No esperó respuesta - Mejor mañana pasaremos a su cuarto a verle

- Pero Max… - intentó alegar el nipón

- Nada, nada, mejor vayamos a nuestro cuarto, recuerda que prometiste que verías conmigo esa película que pasarían en la televisión – comenzó a empujarlo a dónde ellos dormían

- ¿Cuándo prometí eso? – se quejó

- Anoche, durante la cena

- No quiero verla, está subtitulada, me da pereza leer los subtítulos

- Entonces no leas los subtítulos

- No le voy a entender

- Qué quejumbroso eres Tyson

El bicolor ya no supo más lo que decían, ya que la puerta de la habitación de ellos había sido cerrada justo detrás del de lentes, no era que le interesase ni mucho menos, de hecho estaba muy agradecido de que al fin se hubieran ido; volteó a ver la mano con la cual sostenía aún el vaso con un poco de agua y lo notó estrellado, en realidad no se había dado cuenta de cuánta fuerza imprimió al pobre objeto ante los alegatos del nipón.

El ojirubí gruñó un poco de molestia y procedió a tirarlo en el bote de basura, así como lo había dejado no serviría ni siquiera para lapicero. Se recargó pesadamente en una pared y recordó lo dicho por el alocado del peliazul, si bien todas las palabras que le dijo eran ciertas y lo sabía de antemano, no supo porqué escucharlas de su boca le resultaron tan incómodo.

Sabía muy bien que él no tenía ni la más mínima noción de cómo ayudar al pelinegro, mucho menos de cómo confortarlo y peor aún el intentar hacerle sentir vivo de nuevo, si ni siquiera él mismo se sentía vivo….golpeó con un puño la pared. A pesar de que el nipón era un completo imbécil, había ocasiones que decía cosas inteligentes; sin más decidió regresar a dónde se encontraba el ojiámbar.

Antes de ingresar se quedó ahí parado, viendo la puerta simplemente, preguntándose qué debía hacer, cómo debía actuar, que debería decirle, muchas preguntas tenía y no había nadie para darle la respuesta; algo resignado decidió entrar de nueva cuenta en la habitación, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, miedo de saber qué le esperaba detrás de aquél muro cada vez que ingresaba.

* * *

No se sentía con ánimos de hablar, ni de escuchar, ni de respirar, ni de vivir…simplemente no tenía ánimos de nada, sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para entender lo que el ojirubí le estaba diciendo, algo de que ya los chicos habían preguntado por él y que les había dicho que estaba descansando, o algo por el estilo, realmente eso carecía de alguna importancia.

De un momento al otro el bicolor calló y se sumieron en aquél silencio que comenzaba a serle tan conocido y, extrañamente, cómodo, si estaban en silencio podía ponerse a pensar y reflexionar en lo que empezaba a considerar su castigo divino a causa de sus pecados terrenales, empezando por aquél que era haber despreciado a su amiga de la infancia, su casi hermana.

También debía estar pagando por todas las incomodidades que causó a la familia de su amigo Lee en su aldea al estar dependiendo de ellos cuando vivían en China, también del daño que les hizo a sus amigos por haberlos abandonado, ahora que lo veía todo en retrospectiva, en realidad era una horrible persona, siempre causando dolor y sufrimiento a los demás….sí se tenía merecido aquello. Se abrazó a sí mismo bajo las sábanas.

De pronto, un sonido le sacó de dónde quiera que había estado su mente, ya que él mismo se perdió en ella, unas voces alegres comenzaron a oírse por el lugar, se descubrió añorando sentirse alegre por escuchar aquella algarabía, sin embargo lo único que logró sentir fue una nada infinita dentro de su cuerpo, de un momento a otro pudo notar cómo el peso extra desaparecía de la cama.

Escuchó los pasos firmes y constantes del ruso-japonés pero, para su gusto, también había algo distinto en ellos, intentó concentrarse un poco más en ellos tratando de saber qué era, por alguna razón le hacían sentir distinto, sin embargo, antes de poder descifrarlo, el bicolor ya había salido de la habitación dejándole nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos.

Aprovechando su reciente falta de vigilancia volvió a incorporarse de su cama, ahora para dirigirse a un pequeño tocador que había en su habitación, cada paso lo sentía como si tuviera zapatos de concreto, su corazón se sentía pesado, como si la sangre fuera sumamente espesa, la respiración era lenta y acompasada pero daba la impresión de que debía obligarse a hacerlo.

Cuando llegó se sentó dándole la espalda al espejo, tenía miedo de ver lo que iba a encontrar al verse reflejado en el cristal, tal vez estaba deformado, tal vez tenía cicatrices, tal vez estaba lleno de moretones, tal vez ni siquiera era ya él mismo, realmente podía recordar los hechos, pero por alguna no sabía bien dónde había ocurrido cada cosa, le asustaba descubrir que el daño fuera más grave de lo que pensaba.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces aunque esto de nada le sirvió porque su estado seguía siendo igual de anémico, cerró sus ojos y, lentamente, comenzó a darse vuelta con el fin de quedar frente a frente con su reflejo; cuando sintió que estaba en la posición adecuada se quedó ahí por algunos segundos, volvió a inhalar y exhalar profundamente y, lentamente, comenzó a abrir sus orbes ambarinas para que le revelaran la realidad.

Al verse no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asombrarse, su cara era la misma de siempre, no había nada fuera de lo normal, no había rastros de algún golpe, rasguño, corte, simplemente era la misma cara que veía día tras día en el espejo excepto, por una simple cosa: sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que antes rebozaban de vida y hacían competencia con el astro rey, ahora parecían un foco apagado.

Era como si su cuerpo fuera ya nada más un simple contenedor, dentro de sí no había absolutamente nada, ¿Quién era a quien veía en el reflejo? Ése no era él, no podía ser ese chico, se veía _muerto_, él no era así, él siempre estaba lleno de vida. De pronto pudo notar cómo por las mejillas de _aquél_ chico resbalaban gruesas gotas cristalinas que, dentro de su mente, tradujo que eran lágrimas.

Estaba llorando, el chico que veía estaba llorando, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había que lo pusiera tan triste? Por alguna extraña razón le hacía enfurecer las lágrimas de él, se decía _¿por qué está llorando? No hay algún motivo, se le ve bien_. Aun viendo al reflejo del muchacho tomó su cabello y lo estiró, quería que dejara de llorar, quería que dejara de verse tan triste y apático, quería que desapareciera aquella imagen.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, estiró su cabello lo más que pudo y comenzó a golpearse a sí mismo lo más fuerte que podía lo odiaba, odiaba a aquél reflejo, odiaba a ese chico, quería que desapareciera, quería que muriera, que no dejara rastro en la faz de la tierra, mientras más pensaba en él, más fuerte intentaba golpearse pero no le era posible, su propio cuerpo le traicionaba al detener los duros golpes y rebajarlos.

Pasado un minuto dejó de hacerlo, obviamente sabía que era imposible que él mismo se hiciera esa clase de daño, _estúpido cuerpo, estúpida mente,_ se dijo. Ahora más tranquilo y evitando ver a ese chico extraño, decidió que era tiempo de volver a la cama, al menos ahí no tendría que verle, no tendría que verse así que, sin más y con total apatía se introdujo dentro de las sábanas. Apenas se había acomodado alcanzó a oír la voz de su compañero bicolor.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ir a verlo Tyson! – escuchó la voz tan fría y amenazadora, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar cómo su voz podía parecerse tanto a la de su agresor si se lo proponía

- ¿O si no qué? – Escuchó el tono desafiante y tuvo miedo - No eres nadie para prohibirnos o no ver a nuestro amigo, porque a diferencia tuya, para nosotros Ray si es un amigo, no que tú, que nada más te preocupas por ti mismo. – La palabra "amigo" resonó en su cabeza, se equivocaban, él no era digno de ser su amigo - Tú eres un antisocial carente de sentimientos y corazón, pero los demás si estamos vivos, somos capaces de sentir, tú ni siquiera puedes sentir amistad o cariño ante nadie, obviamente eres incapaz de amar, si dejamos a Ray contigo seguramente moriría a causa de tu indiferencia además….

- Basta ya Tyson – escuchó ahora la voz de su amigo americano y luego…nada, habían disminuido el tono de voz

Esperó un poco deseando poder escuchar algo más por parte de los chicos y, al mismo tiempo, deseando no hacerlo. Pudo notar un "Pero Max" del moreno y ya nada más, todo había vuelto a estar en silencio. La incertidumbre lo carcomía, ¿en qué estado se encontraba su compañero después de aquellas palabras dichas por el dueño de Dragoon? El imaginarlo triste le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho, del cual no se percató, sin saber bien en qué momento, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Entró en la habitación aún bastante enojado, sin embargo, al notar el silencio en el lugar – que si bien ya era más que común – y notar al pelinegro acostado en la cama, hizo que su coraje disminuyera un poco, sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse hasta dónde el neko-jin estaba olvidando todo su alrededor y solamente concentrándose en él, por un instante, todo lo demás desapareció al verle ahí, tan pacífico, tan tranquilo, al fin dormido.

Se acercó hasta estar junto a él en la cama y, lentamente, se sentó a su lado mientras soltaba un suspiro que al parecer había estado conteniendo durante un rato. Le miró detenidamente, el suave movimiento de su cuerpo mientras subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, todo, todo en él le hacía sentir últimamente extraño, aunque no se explicaba por completo por qué le pasa eso en las últimas fechas, lo único que realmente podía comprender era el hecho de que aquél chico proveniente de china era importante para él, ¿sería que lo consideraba un amigo?

Por unos momentos estuvo así, solamente viéndole, sin embargo, su cuerpo decidió actuar por cuenta propia lentamente, haciéndole levantar la mano de forma lenta y acercándola de forma cautelosa al rostro ajeno, logró rozarlo, fue apenas con las yemas de los dedos pero, al sentirlo así, de forma muy suave, pudo notar cómo una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la punta de los pies.

Lejos de disgustarle la sensación, se descubrió a sí mismo queriendo más, deseaba, anhelaba poder sentir más aquella suave y acanelada piel, sintió sus labios resecos y, en su cabeza, se comenzó a formar la idea de que tal vez pudiera aplacarla besando el delicado cuello pero, no podía darse ese lujo, no en esos momentos. Cuando al fin notó hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos retiró de forma rápida su mano mientras agradecía que el chino no se hubiera enterado de nada.

Aquello iba a ser difícil, descubrió – como muchas cosas desde que el pelinegro se encontraba en ese estado – que extrañaba a sobremanera la forma de ser del chino, su alegría, sus expresiones, sus ganas por vivir…su compañía quieta y muda que, si bien parecía que no se decían nada y solamente se toleraban, realmente era como una plática sin palabras. Inclusive aunque él mismo le hubiera enviado a otra habitación debido a todos esos pensamientos que se formaban en su mente cuando estaban juntos, sabía que ahí estaba el ojiámbar pero, en esos momentos no existía. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

El bicolor soltó un suspiro y, no queriendo saber nada por unos instantes, optó por darse una ducha, probablemente una fría, a fin de cuentas estaba acostumbrado a ellas y siempre le ayudaban a pensar con claridad. Se levantó de dónde estaba para dirigirse de forma pasiva a su guarda ropa, dónde tomó una muda y una toalla y, acto seguido, se encaminó hacia su objetivo, sin percatarse de que un par de ojos lo observaban en silencio.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado tras el ruso-japonés se permitió respirar con un poco más de normalidad, porque sí, el estar haciéndose el dormido le obligaba a hacer respiraciones más profundas y pausadas y para ello necesitaba estar tranquilo, cosa que era muy complicado teniendo al ojirubí tocándole su rostro tomando en cuenta lo vivido hacía tan poco.

Inconscientemente pasó con sus propios dedos por los lugares dónde su compañero había pasado los suyos y se preguntó ¿por qué no lo había rechazado nuevamente? Tal vez se debía a que el dueño de Dranzer le había demostrado que era digno de confianza y que él no le dañaría. Deseaba con tanto ahínco poder volver a ser quien era pero, a la misma vez, deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, nunca pudiendo olvidar lo horrible que era y que, todo aquello, era su castigo.

Se sentó en la cama y miró un largo rato por la puerta que había desaparecido el bicolor, esperando que regresara y a la vez deseando que no lo hiciera. Sentía que necesitaba estar solo pero, el simple hecho de estarlo le asustaba porque un montón de ideas comenzaban a aglomerarse en su cabeza y, realmente, ninguna era agradable, más que nada porque todas ellas le hacían sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Quería dejar de sentir, quería poder convertir su corazón en piedra, quería ser un cascarón como Kai pensaba que era en esos momentos – porque sabía que eso pensaba el bicolor – quería alejarse de ahí lo más que pudiera, dejar aquellos sentimientos, su mente, simplemente dejar todo atrás y no volver ¿se podría lograr eso? En verdad deseaba de corazón que sí.

Pudo escuchar cómo el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a moverse, denotando que el bicolor volvía a la habitación y, aún reacio a tratarlo, se hecho de vuelta en la cama para fingir que dormía, otra vez. Podía ver la luz filtrarse por algún lugar, le daba en la cara y, curiosamente, aquél débil brillo del sol le estaba dando el calor que no podía sentir por sí mismo, sin siquiera darse cuenta se comenzó a quedar dormido.

Por su parte, el bicolor no pudo evitar quedar deslumbrado ante la vista que estaba teniendo, ahí, acostado de forma tranquila, estaba simplemente descansando. Aquél rayo de luz le proporcionaba una vista angelical y pacífica como nunca antes le había visto – y eso que había visto dormir muchas veces al neko-jin.

Cuan felino, fue acercándose sigilosamente, hasta parecía el mismo pelinegro con tales habilidades, de a poco fue acercándose al lecho, hasta que quedó justo a un lado de éste, de forma aún más cuidadosa, se subió a la cama y, gateando, se fue acercando hasta el cuerpo del chino quien estaba profundamente dormido, esto se podía notar al ver la respiración pausada y acompasada.

Como en un estado de hipnosis, pasó su brazo y pierna derecho a través del cuerpo del ojiámbar para quedar en cuatro sobre de él, si cualquiera entraba en esos momentos era claro lo que iban a pensar pero ¿qué importaba? Además, nadie entraba nunca a su habitación sin antes haber tocado la puerta.

Lo tenía tan cerca, estaba completamente a su merced, su rostro se iba acercando muy lentamente a aquella mejilla que ya había tenido el privilegio de acariciar, parecía estar hipnotizado, su mente se había ido a algún rincón de la tierra y no sabía exactamente a dónde pero ¿acaso importaba?

De un segundo a otro, recobró el poder de su propio cuerpo y se alejó de ahí hasta sentarse en la orilla del mullido colchón ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Comprendía que el neko-jin se veía tan frágil e indefenso y que él había sido quien le había ayudado en esos momentos de dolor que apenas estaban comenzando pero ¿acaso algo como eso le daba el derecho de sentir al chino de su propiedad? La respuesta era sencilla: No.

Comenzaba a aceptar que el ojiámbar despertaba en él ciertos sentimientos de querer protegerlo, cuidarlo, consolarlo cuando se sintiera triste y vengarse de quien quiera que le haya lastimado pero, no por eso iba a hacer lo mismo que aquél mal nacido que le había…violado. Le costaba pensar en esa palabra, no se imaginaba siquiera diciéndola. Se agarró con ambas manos la cabeza intentando quitar la frustración que sentía.

En medio de sus pensamientos, alguien tocó levemente en su puerta, casi como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo. Una última mirada hacia el chico dormido en su cama, más que nada para corroborar que no se hubiera despertado, y acudió al débil llamado, sin muchos ánimos cabe decir.

Esperó encontrarse con cualquiera, Kenny pidiéndole su beyblade para analizar a Dranzer y hacer nuevas gráficas, Tyson para seguir con la pelea de hace rato reclamándole más estupideces, el señor Dickenson para preguntarle algo más sobre la abadía o el paradero de su abuelo el cual no sabía dónde estaba y, si debía admitir, no le interesaba pero, el que realmente no pensó encontrar ahí, era al pequeño rubio de ojos azules, a Max.

- Hola, Kai – saludó tímidamente, sin obtener una respuesta a cambio, claro está - ¿Podemos hablar? – la pregunta iba impregnada con un ligero tinte de que era más bien una orden aunque, tratándose de él, era casi imposible que impusiera algo

- ¿Sobre qué? – Dijo algo molesto por la simple idea de dejar solo al pelinegro

- Creo que sabes la respuesta – Había un tono de diversión y picardía en su voz

- No estoy para bromas Max

- Ni yo Kai – ahora la expresión del chico era completamente seria

- De acuerdo – La simple expresión del rubio hizo que el bicolor recapacitara sobre lo pedido

- Pero no aquí – Sonrió otra vez alegremente – Vayamos a la cocina – notó la duda ante la petición en el otro – Considero que lo que vamos a hablar no debería ser oído por cualquiera y, si te preocupa Tyson, él está dormido y Kenny está analizando otra vez a Dragoon y a Draciel así que, por ellos no hay problema

El ojirubí quedó asombrado por la capacidad analítica del pequeño rubio, siempre lo vio como el más infantil, inocente y despreocupado de todos, quien nunca se enteraba de nada porque su mundo era prácticamente perfecto pero, qué mal lo había juzgado, siempre estuvo completamente atento de su alrededor y, sobre todo de sus amigos.

- De acuerdo, entonces ¿Dónde?

- En la cocina

El ojiazul se dio media vuelta de forma alegre y emprendió su camino tarareando una canción, obviamente atento a que el bicolor fuera detrás de él. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, a fin de cuentas dónde se estaban quedando era un lugar de tamaño normal, no que la mansión del ojirubí. Una vez ahí, Max se tomó el tiempo para servirse un vaso con agua y tomarlo tranquilamente, obviamente esto exasperó al otro pero, en vista de la seriedad del asunto y la plática, pues tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reclamarle.

- Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo – comenzó el rubio al parecer nervioso – Bien, no sé qué le pasó a Ray pero, estoy seguro de que él no está no está enfermo de la forma que nos quieres hacer creer y, también estoy seguro de que tú lo estás cuidando lo mejor que puedes. Sé que no eres la persona más abierta ni sociable, pero así eres tú y no tengo nada en contra de ello, solamente se me dificulta un poco comprenderte, Tyson tampoco es la persona más paciente ni comprensiva así que, como cualquiera se puede imaginar, que ustedes entablen una conversación es prácticamente imposible. Pero, el hecho de que te hubiera hablado así significa que está muy preocupado por Ray, justo como yo lo estoy, la diferencia es que yo sé que contigo, está en muy buenas manos sólo… - ahí se trabó un poco para poner en orden sus ideas y dar a entender lo que quería decir sin verse mal interpretado – Sólo te pido que no nos alejes de Ray. Si Ray no quiere decir qué le pasa y, por lo mismo tu tampoco puedes decirnos, no hay problema – su rostro reflejó angustia – Pero, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, dímelo, Ray es mi amigo y lo quiero por lo mismo, me preocupo por él como lo haría por ti, Tyson y Kenny, si no puedo ver a Ray, si él mismo no quiere ser visto, no hay problema, sólo… sólo déjame ayudarte en algo, lo que sea yo…- sin poderlo evitar, un par de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos – Yo no soporto la idea de perder a algún amigo así que, por favor, déjame ayudarte, inclusive… inclusive se lo ocultaré a Tyson si es necesario

El bicolor analizó todo lo que había dicho el americano, en definitiva debía aprender a no dejarse engañar por la apariencia "dulce y tierna" – palabras dichas por el pelinegro – del ojiazul, realmente él había analizado todo a su alrededor, inclusive su propia actitud y forma de ser. Lo pensó un poco, realmente iba a necesitar ayuda para sacar al chino de su estado, sobre todo por el hecho de que el ojiámbar necesitaba comer, él no era muy bueno cocinando y, por si fuera poco, el que guisaba mejor era al chico que tenía en esos momentos recostado en su tálamo.

Realmente lo analizó, no quería echar nada a perder, al contrario, debía ganarse la confianza del chino para poder ayudarlo a salir de ese estado tan…triste, que tenía. Algo dentro de sí – que sabía qué era pero aún le costaba aceptar – le decía que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para ayudarle. Que era necesario el tenerlo de vuelta, que él NECESITABA tenerlo a su lado.

- De acuerdo – aceptó finalmente el ruso-japonés después de todo su monólogo interno y tener en la duda al rubio – No podré decirte en ningún momento qué es lo que tiene Ray – vio al pequeño sonreír – sin embargo, te diré si va mejor. – Comenzó a retirarse de ahí

- Gracias Kai

- No, Max – dio media vuelta para encarar al rubio – Gracias a ti, realmente eres un buen chico – le sonrió, débilmente pero lo hizo.

- Es lo que hacen los amigos – le sonrió tiernamente

Ninguno de ellos dos se percató que, en el preciso momento en que ese último y "tierno" diálogo ocurría, una persona los veía atentamente y que, en esa mirada, se denotaba tristeza y dolor y, por si fuera poco, un tanto ida. Y, antes de que cualquiera de ellos se diera cuenta, volvió a desaparecer regresando por dónde había venido. La escena le había dejado en shock ya que el bicolor no sonreía a nadie y, para su mente, aquella sonrisa sólo podía significar algo obvio, que Kai, quería a Max.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¿Alguna vez les dije lo difícil que es para mí escribir ésta historia? ¿No? Pues lo es. Pero no me quejo (ajá y qué es lo que acabo de hacer) Realmente no me quejo, tenía mucho que no escribía, de hecho lo he escrito a pedazos porque no encontraba las palabras para plasmar lo que quería y, tampoco quería que fuera muy corto el tiempo entre lo que pensé y el inicio, por eso decidí meter a Max en medio de todo el asunto.

Espero no haberme salido mucho de la personalidad de los personajes, ya que no quiero hacer un OOC, para eso tengo otro fic (que tampoco he continuado pero bueno xD) Díganme qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo y, también díganme si tiene inconsistencias =S no me creerían las veces que tuve que releer todo porque no me acordaba si lo había puesto de una y otra forma antes y un largo etc.

En fin, gracias por leer el capítulo, espero no tardar otro siglo para escribir el siguiente (que realmente no creo porque éste es el siguiente fic que pienso terminar y no creo extenderme tanto como en mis anteriores fics) y se agradecen los reviews para las poquitas personas que me siguen T_T que sé que son fieles seguidores xDDD (espero pronto recuperar mi reputación)

Por cierto, no se imaginan lo que batallé para subir el capítulo :( no me dejaba para nada :S pero al fin lo hice :D

Ahora sí, matta ne.


End file.
